


Once Bitten

by mythicgeek (mysticshell)



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: Biting, Brothers, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticshell/pseuds/mythicgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragons don't bite, but Airmen do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

One thing Thom learned living with the Airmen was that dragons, despite their shiny metal teeth, don't often bite. If they did, the bitee certainly wouldn't be able to tell anyone about it afterward. They're dangerous enough without the snapping of metal jaws on soft human skin. So the dragons don't bite.

He can't say the same for the Airmen.

He presses one hand to his neck and winces immediately, knowing the skin is marked, purple and blue. It probably looks as though he's been attacked by a wild animal.

Thom laughs nervously. For all intents and purposes, he was. Rook's a wild thing, more animal than man. He's nearly a dragon himself, fierce and proud, knives like claws and teeth...

Behind the little curtain that separates Thom from the airmen, the scholar presses the bruise harder, feeling a painful little thrill run through him as he remembers how he got the wound.

It was only a few hours ago, just long enough for the bruise to start blooming now. Rook was still charged from flight, grease under his nails and on his skin, making him smell just like Havemercy always did. Thom was the first person he saw, and the scholar didn't move out of his way fast enough. Before he could blink, Rook had him against the wall, eyes glittering with an almost mad look.

Thom knew better than to be in the way when any of them got off their dragons, but Rook was the worst. He was spoiling for a confrontation, might've taken it out on anyone, but certainly not like this.

Eyes narrowed to slits, Rook looked Thom over, his mouth open. Puffs of hot breath hit Thom's cheek and in the same moment the scholar realized just how close Rook was, he realized that made him more than just nervous.

He pressed back against the wall, and Rook, grinning like the predator he was, pressed forward, the movement making one of his legs slip between Thom's.

Thom felt his face go red and hot because there was no way to hide what was there, and he looked away, knowing he'd see derision, disgust, and the word cindy hovering in Rook's eyes.

Two thumps made him look back up - Rook's hands hitting the wall on either side of him. And there was no warning, no explanation before Rook's head dipped and he buried his face in Thom's neck.

Thom didn't have time to be confused, not when blood rushed so swiftly south he was dizzy and nearly sagged against Rook. He didn't care to look to see who might've been coming, not when, with even less warning, Rook's teeth, sharp as his tongue could be, sank into his neck.

Thom's eyes widened, and his hand came up, clutching at Rook, clinging to his clothes. He didn't know whether he was trying to pull him closer or push him away, but all he could do was let out a sound that was the epitome of pain mixed with pleasure. He finally decided on the former, shifting beneath him, the friction just right and not enough.

Rook moved with him, the grip of the bite intensifying, and Thom swore the brass Airman was going to draw blood, hell, maybe even kill him, but he couldn't make himself care. Not when he was already riding a fine line so close to an edge he hadn't known was there.

And then Rook growled against his neck and Thom lost all sense entirely. He pushed his faced against Rook's shoulder, hoping that would muffled the sound he made as he came, clinging to Rook as he did.

It was only when he started coming down, just a little, that he felt Rook stiffen and jerk against him, and he thought fuzzily, that maybe Rook wouldn't call him a cindy after all, because it'd be a little hypocritical.

Rook lifted his head, his hair a tangle of blond and blue and braids, his eyes pinning Thom right where he stood. And then he pulled away, without another word, and headed for the showers, leaving Thom standing against the wall to stare after him. after a moment the scholar found he could move, and peeled himself from the wall.

Behind his curtain, in his modicum of privacy, Thom managed to clean himself up. He's still got fingers pressed to his neck, and now he's just sitting on his bed, wondering what brought that on.

And more importantly, how to get it to happen again.


End file.
